


babylon

by shadoedseptmbr



Series: L'essai Et Repose [26]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Catalyst - Freeform, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Gen, an end at last, spacedad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadoedseptmbr/pseuds/shadoedseptmbr
Summary: she never did thank him but he never expected thanks
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: L'essai Et Repose [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	babylon

She leans against his shoulder, just for a second. He’s still warm.  


He was always warm.  


She blames the shock, the internal hemorrhaging, the concussion her concussion has for the way the words are spilling out. _Thanks…Anderson? Boss…thanks for the Christmas invites, for the birthday wishes, for the books you paid for, Boss. I know it was you, Kahlee said it was a scholarship, but let’s be real I never earned any scholarships.  
_

_Thanks for the Normandy. joker...the doc. God…thank you…I’m sorry I never said... Boss…? Thank you for letting me have Kaidan…even for just a few months, it was…and…thanks for not calling the cops on me when I stole your car._  


She can think of a hundred more things. But it's quiet here. The stars past the burning planet are beautiful. She's almost warm.

“Commander? Shepard, are you there?” She almost doesn’t answer, almost keeps her eyes closed. But one of those stars out there is the Normandy. Her Normandy with her family. And he was _proud_ of her.  


…”Yeah…”


End file.
